Bad Timing
by goldenspringtime
Summary: John's bad timing on that fateful night changes everything AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Summery: John's bad timing on that fateful night changes everything AU.

John woke up to the tv playing a football game, he yawned he must of fell asleep in front of the television again. He wondered why Mary hadn't waken him up and told him to go to bed. Bed, that's where he should have been at the moment and he should really go up there, it was warm and comforting but this half awake state he was in at the moment was warm and sleepy as well. But he wasn't as young as he used to be, as sleeping all night long like this would give him a back ache in the morning.

He slowly opened his eyes and slowly pulled himself to his feet, he glanced at the stairs, why hadn't they put the tv upstairs so that he wouldn't have to go them now? He took the stairs slowly gathering up a little speed as he started waking up little by little. He made it to the top, finally it was much more of an accomplishment in his sleepy state then it would have been normally.

John was going to make his way to his room but he heard Sammy's fussing and went into Sammy's room. Only to see something that shocked him awake, there was a man in Sammy's room his back was turned to him. John was about to attack the guy when suddenly he was glued to the wall. The man turned around, his eyes weren't normal they were yellow and starring at him. Yellow that wasn't a normal color what was he? What was he doing here? He tried to go to his son again to protect but again found out he couldn't move.

"John, John, John you just had to come in right at this moment didn't you? This is really going to put a crimp in my plan. Ah well you can't dwell on the past. Dean, will just have to grow up without a mother and a father and Sam well I guess he's coming with me." He had thought he was scared before now he was terrified, the creature what ever it was planning on taking his son...and he said something about Mary's life being in danger.

"It is really such a shame, such plans I had." he shook his head then looked above him, John's glance followed his to Mary his beautiful on the ceiling. He tried to get to her but because of whatever the creature was he couldn't move could only stare at the expression of horror on Mary's face.

"Two for the price of one I guess it is." then John felt himself being forced up the wall and then onto the the ceiling and eventually came to rest across from Mary. He looked into her eyes she was scared and also sad , he wondered what his own eyes showed. Then suddenly Mary's stomach was slashed open and she emitted a scream a scream that filled up the whole house and his head. His wife was tough she must have been in a lot of pain to scream ,so he tried to grab her hand to calm her but they were inches away from being able to reach.

"Well you two love birds, I gotta be going now and so it's goodbye."Suddenly they were engulfed in flames but despite the agony of the flame burning into his skin he still noticed the demon taking Sammy out of his crib. He died feeling helpless to stop whatever was going to happen to his sons.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural

Idea inspired from Miko Jasmine the road home

22 year later

Dean Winchester was not a cuddly let's cry it out kind of man, he worked as a mechanic to pay the bills and on the weekend he did what he did best he drank Few others could tell the reason why he did what he did, but those few would have said that when Dean Winchester was 4 years old there was a fire at his house and it killed his Mom, Dad and baby brother. After that Dean was put into foster care being pushed from place to place until he had aged out of it. Then the first thing he had done was leave Lawrence and had moved somewhere they had never heard of the tragedy of Dean Winchesters life.

And a bar is where Dean was headed now. Dean put in one of his favorite bands AC/DC into his car cassette player and the car was filled up with the sounds of Black in black, he grinned as he cruised down the highway getting closer to his favorite bar. Once he got the to the bar he grinned hopefully he could pick up some tail this weekend, he could certainly use it. He opened the door and admired his ride for a second before closing it. It the only thing of his parents he owned he shut that thought out and just appreciated it's beauty, and how it gleamed. He made his way into the bar, it was a little bit early so most of the regulars weren't there yet, but they would get here and, Dean wasn't planning on waiting for them to start celebrating. He walked right to the bar and sat down. Ernie was the bar keeper he looked at him a little leery.

"Your not going to get drunk and mess up the place again?"

"Ernie I said I was sorry about that and I paid for the damages, besides I didn't do that because I was drunk I did that because I was mad." Dean wasn't a body builder but he did have some good muscles and he wasn't exactly a push over.

"Won't happen again." he said with his most charming smile, which usually got all the ladies. In response Ernie gave him some bottled beer. Then everything slowly got better and better and better, during the night he had chatted with several ladies but it hadn't amounted to much more then that.

A few hours later Dean had drank several drinks. Most men who had drunken what he drank would be unconscious at the moment, but Dean had a tolerance for alcohol that was high given the fact that he was only 22 and had only been drinking legally for a year now.

He lifted his beer up to his mouth and had started wondering if maybe he should stop soon when Dean felt someone looking at him. He looked around and saw no one even glancing his way, he turned back to his drink only to feel second later that someone was looking at him. He turned around quickly and managed to catch one the bars patrons looking at him for a split second, before his gaze went over him. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the man. He was a few years younger then him, had short brown hair, and he was dressed in a manor more fitted for a dance club then this dingy bar. Dean wondered why he hadn't noticed him before, then he looked down at his hand oh yeah that's why. Was he checking him out? He did know that this ain't no gay bar and if that's what he was after he was going to sorely disappointed. He wasn't going to let who ever it was ruin his night though and he turned back to his drink. He lifted up to his mouth again and drunk some more, he put his bottle down and things started getting hazy maybe he should have stopped earlier. He swayed a bit and then fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

He opened his eyes and they slipped back closed again, he did that a few times before he opened his eyes for more then a second, and noticed with a start he had no idea where he was. None of his surrounding were familiar at all, he made to get up only to realize that he was strapped to a chair. He felt nauseous and like there cotton balls in his mouth. He waited awhile for the nausea to abate, then he wriggled fiercely to get out of the chair but none of the ropes would budge. He tried reaching for the knife he had in his boot but he couldn't reach it. Realizing there was no way out of the chair he let off a long stream of profanities. No matter what he tried he still couldn't break free, so he just had to sit there and wait for the psycho who had taken to come back and try to distract him and get out. He waited about an hour before the door opened. It was the man from the bar, it had crossed him mind several time that he might have taken him. The man didn't even look at him as he entered the room, he was checking doors and windows then he turned to face him.

"Dean finally up I see you sleep like the dead, didn't think I gave you that much but considering how much you drank maybe I miscalculated." he said this very casually like it was normal to just drug people then kidnap them.

"What? What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I probably didn't even need to drug the way your were going, that alcohol should have knocked you out rounds ago you really have quite the tolerance."

"That's not an answer." Dean barked at him. The man went behind Dean where he couldn't see and was moving stuff around, he didn't know what it was the man was moving around because he couldn't see no matter how Dean tried to turn his body. The man came back into Dean's view and put a opened kind of breakfast or protein bar into Dean's hands.

"You should eat, last night you threw up in your sleep." Dean tried to feel his clothes but he couldn't' move his arms enough. The man eyes came to rest upon his restraints noticing that it was going to be kind of hard to for him to eat it with the restraints on. So the man took the bar from Dean's hand and put it into his mouth not exactly what Dean was hoped for but he took a big bite and caught the bar with his legs. He chewed it carefully, at least he was being fed for now, but the question of why he was here in the first place was plaguing him.

"Thanks." he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now just let me out of here and we can be best buddies."

"You still hungry?" the man said gesturing to the bar and Dean was a little hungry but if the only way he was going to get food was for the man to put it his mouth he was going to wait a little while longer. He shook his head.

"Good are you injured?"

"You just kidnapped me you freak! Tell me what you want with me!" the man's eyes quirked with amusement. That made Dean's blood boil he thought it was funny that this situation was funny!

"Let me out of these restraint and we'll see if your so tough."

"Those restraint aren't to keep you from hurting me, there just to keep you here." Dean struggled more with the restraints and he heard the man sigh.

"Dean if you keep doing that your going to hurt yourself."

"Why do you care if I hurt myself?! Why do you care at all?! Let me out of here!"

"Dean you need to relax there nothing to worry about...I'm here to keep you safe not to hurt you."

"Yeah like I'm going to believe that line of crap from a man who drugged me and kidnapped me! What did you just walk into the bar and think I think I'm going to grab someone tonight?!"

"Did I not tell you? I've been watching you for over a week, your not that observant, however you still must have some chops because you could tell when that demon was watching you, however you got it mistaken for me and I'm not a demon so..." Dean looked at him freaked out, he was being held by a crazy person one who was talking about demons like they were real and talking about them like they were every day things you just came up against. Then the man was looking at him very closely.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know that your a crazy psycho yes." the man shook his head with amusement.

"You really have no idea do you?" he really didn't like the way he had said that like he was an idiot.

"Azazel tried to keep me from the big truth, but the little parts... Mary Winchester formerly Campbell came from a long line of hunters and their legacy hasn't been shown the end of the book yet." he seemed quite amused by that. Dean stiffened when he heard his mother's name how did this psycho know her name?

"How do you know about my mother?"

"All that information there, and you want to know how I know about your mother. Oh well I guess we should get this part over with, it might make you make cooperative. My name is Sam Winchester." Dean frowned Sam Winchester was the name of his baby brother who had died in the fire that's when he got past angry to furious.

"How dare you talk about my baby brother!" he yelled.

"Dean, I am Sam."

"Sam's dead."

"Is that what they told you?"

"Sam's dead." Dean repeated.

"No he's not, he's alive and standing in front of you. Although I guess your not just going to take my word for it are you. No you won't , I'll have to find some way to prove it later." he dismissed it like it wasn't important. "Right, I have to tell you why I took you. I took you because a demon was about to kill you, and I just thought you were being sloppy but you have no idea about demons at all do you?"

"Your a crazy psycho."

"That's not a nice way to talk to the man who saved your life and well we're brother too."

"Stop saying that your not Sam!"

"Anyways I took you to save your life, not because we're brother and feel this tie to you I don't want to mistake that. I took you because your a puzzle and I'm going to figure you out."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked for a moment forgetting the man in front of him was balls-to-the-walls crazy.

"Well I know what my role is, all this I figured that out from Azazel though he doesn't know, but I have yet to figure out yours, I know you have one but I don't know what it is."

"Your role is to let me go and let the nice men in white escort you to the pretty white room." The man looked annoyed, then thoughtful, then turned around and headed out the door. He was only gone for a few minutes before he came back with another guy tied up with rope and threw him onto rug. The tied up guy looked at him fearfully before looking back at the crazy man. The door closed.

"You want proof I was going to exorcise him later, but if I do it now it front of you it kills two birds with one stone." Then the man starting speaking some foreign language he didn't understand a word of and the man started writhing. Dean felt sorry for the poor guy and wondered if the same thing was going to happen to him, Dean hoped not because it looked painful. Then suddenly the man started coughing, coughing up black smoke which was going into the ground and turning red. It took him awhile to find his voice after that.

"What did you do?"

"I exorcised him, he's back in hell now but he'll be back sooner or later. Now normally I don't exorcise demons, but this one knew I knew about you and I couldn't let that get back to Azazel he would be... cross."

"How how...what?"

"Demons real, werewolves real, vampires real," he said this in a kind of bored voice. "Hunters , hunt them and we come very a very long line of hunters."

"Your not.-"

"Your not Sam blah blah blah your kind of a broken record you know."

"Is there any way that I could prove I was Sam?" Dean thought he was only 4 years old when Sam died was there any way that he could..no it wasn't possible Sam was died not some crazy psycho man. Had that really been a demon, he had never seen something like that ever before in his life.

"I..I don't know."

"Fair enough, anyways I took you to stop your life from ending before I could figure you out, and I intend to do that which means I'm going to have to teach you how to not die before I can do that."

"Does that mean you'll let me out of the chair? I can't fight anyone off in a chair." he said hoping that the man would let him out.

"And have you try to run no, besides the room is safe from demons again. I should probably teach you about this." he said in a resigned way. He kicked the carpet up and underneath was one weird looking symbol.

"Your not getting your deposit back." Dean found himself saying and saw the man smile a little at that.

"This is a devil's trap you get a demon into one and it's trapped ." Then the man pulled a knife out of what seemed like no where.

"This is a silver blade very useful in hunting certain things like werewolves, and shape shifters but we'll get more into that later. He walked to one of his duffel bags and took out a shot gun.

"This gun has rock salt in it which is good for disrupting spirits." Dean wasn't sure what to believe, normally black smoke wasn't usually exhaled out of people but demons, werewolves and whatever else he was talking about they couldn't be real could they? Maybe crazy was contagious and he caught it from the man. He absently noted that the man was still talking but he had no idea what he was saying.

"Dean!" Dean snapped his head up to look at the man. The man was looking annoyed and a little angry at him.

"You haven't been paying attention have you? Here I am trying to save your life and I'm giving you everything you need to know and your not even paying attention." The tone of voice he was using should have made Dean scared but it didn't. Then the man sighed.

"Maybe you need a break to relax and think,"

"Kind of hard to relax while your tied up."

"Well do your best." he said then went to one of his duffel bag the same one he took the gun from he thought. He put on the bed and laid out several knife and guns all around it. Holy crap this guys had a arsenal.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry I'm cleaning my weapons."

"How am I supposed to relax tied to a chair while you clean your weapons?!" The man jaw tightened a bit then he grabbed the remote from the table and turned the tv on.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Uh what's on." he said without really thinking about it. The channel flipped and when the man flipped past a certain channel he told him to go back. This show was his guilty pleasure sure some psycho was watching him watch it but who would believe a psycho kidnapper anyways.

He spent a few hours watching tv, avoiding looking away from the tv. While he was watching tv, he could pretend he was a home albeit somehow unable to move from an uncomfortable chair but at less he could pretend while he was watching it. However after some time the grumbling in his stomach became uncomfortable , it was obvious the he was going to have to admit that the psycho existed again.

"I'm hungry and thirsty." Dean said in resigned manner he didn't want to eat this way, but apparently it was the only way he was going to eat. The man picked up the bar and put it back in his mouth. Dean took a another large bite of it and chewed it slowly. How was he going to get his water that's the one he was worried about. He saw the man pull out a water bottle how was going to drink.. his eyes widened in horror he was not going to drink from a bottle like a baby not until he was dying of thirst.

"Never mind." he said then stuck his eyes back on another show, this was a paid program but he much rather watch it then look away from the tv to ask the man to change it again. He didn't want to know what the man was doing, so he did his best to ignore every sound that didn't come from the tv. Eventually he had to obey his body and he look up from it again. The man was sitting on the bed in what looked to him like a meditative pose not that he knew much about that crap.

"I need to use the bathroom." he said maybe there be something in there that he could use to free himself. The man starred at him for awhile then nodded and stood behind him pulling at the ropes and then suddenly he was free. He almost started running but he felt something cold against the back of his wrist.

"I don't want you hurt Dean, and you if you try to run away that's exactly where you going to get yourself." The coldness left his skin and he had decided not to try to escape right now, but to wait until the mad man fell asleep. He did his business and got tied back up, if only he were in this motel with a frisky woman rather then a psycho who thought he was his brother. A pillow landed in his lap and he looked up to see the man getting into bed. He used the remote to turn the tv off.

"We have a long day tomorrow, try to get some sleep." he looked down at the pillow wondering exactly how he was supposed to get behind his head? That question became less important when he figured that now was his chance, all he had to do was wait for the man to fall asleep and then make a break for it. He watched the man carefully as he settled into bed tossing and turning this way and that. He watched him careful as he tossed and turned less and less and then he started snoring loudly.

This was his chance. He started moving his hands back and forth trying to loosen the rope. He worked on it for quite awhile until Dean managed to work one of his hands out and quietly worked on getting his other hand out, all the time starring at the man to make sure he was still sleeping. He was free, all he had to do was make it to the door and he was out of here. He tried standing up as slowly as possible and winced when the chair squeaked a little when he put pressure on it. He looked the the man and found him still. He continued to stand up and then all he had to do was walk past the psycho. He thought he had made it to when he heard one of the floor boards creak loudly. He made to run and found he couldn't move, the door was inches away but he couldn't touch it, he couldn't even get closer to it then he felt himself being spun around. The man was starring at him furiously sitting up in bed .

"Dean I'm trying to protect you. Why did you have to go and do something like that?"

"What are you a demon?"

"No but I'm not 100% human either, exactly what is it I am I'm not sure of, but I do know this you shouldn't try that again."

"Now go back to the chair."

"No."he said though he wasn't feeling as brave as he had been earlier."

"Dean you need your sleep, we're leaving in the morning." he moved him across the room and into the chair and his fear was increased this man was a freak . The rope tied him up again even tighter this time.

"I wish I didn't have to do this, but you seemed determined to go out there and get yourself killed and that will not happen not until I know why they want you."

"Try to sleep." was all he said after that and then borrowed into his pillow like nothing had just happened. Dean couldn't sleep not with him being trapped in the same room as a freak and freaking psycho freak and it took him hours to even get into a light sleep but he did eventually.

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural4

"Rise and shine." Dean turned to turn over but realized he couldn't, he opened his eyes it hadn't been a dream, he had hoped it was. The man was standing in front of him he looked perky, of course he hadn't spent all night tied to a chair. He moved a little bit and realized his back was sore.

"We've got to get going soon, but first breakfast." he held another bar and Dean cursed a bit and grimaced when the man seemed amused by it.

"Can't I have some real food?"

"Sure, just I soon as I'm certain you won't run away. Now you hungry or not?" Dean glared at him but said.

"Yeah I'm hungry." the man held out that bar and Dean glared but opened his mouth. At least the protein bar wasn't too bad.

"Don't worry about if your starting to lose circulation, you'll be able to be untied a bit today." Dean did wiggle a little bit and did feel as he was starting to lose circulation."

"If I lose a limb I'll."

"You'll what?" he didn't like that the guy thought it so funny, that he thought he couldn't defend himself no he did not like that at all.

"Let me go." he tried again.

"Dean we've already been over this." The man said in a weary way.

"They'll be people looking for me." he realized if he wanted to use this argument he probably should have used it yesterday and early which is probably why the man didn't look overly worried.

"I'm not concerned about that."

'Why not?' he said more grumbling then actually expecting an answer.

"Because you have no friends, other then drinking buddies and even those you go through like tissues. The only person who might call anyone is your boss, because at least your a good worker." Dean was angry again.

"You don't know me! You may have followed me around for a little bit but you don't know me!"

"Then prove me wrong...who will miss you?" Dean faltered, no one, no one would miss him besides his boss, he slumped against the chair. How was it that he had lived his life so that no one would miss him besides his boss?

"Don't worry Dean, all sorts of people want you dead so it's not all bad." Dean looked up at him incredulously was the man trying to comfort him? It had sounded like he was. If he was, he was not very good at it. The man sighed and stood up and stretched a bit. Then he started going into more complicated workout like sit-ups and push-ups and pull-up. He had to admit the man was fit and that was going to make it hard to escape from him. He wanted the tv on so he had something else to look at, but didn't want to ask his kidnapper for anything so instead starred at it hoping the tv would just turn on after a moment or two it did. A few minutes later though, the tv went off again. He looked up to the man was putting all his stuff back into his duffel. They were leaving

"Where are we going?" he stopped for a second and looked up at him looking for something.

"Somewhere else." he said finally then went back to packing. Great an non-answer just what he wanted.

"Okay is there anything you can tell me." The man stopped again and looked at him.

"Yes, when the time comes I will untie you, you will stay right by my side or you will be sorry. If you try to run you won't get far and you'll be sorry." Threats weren't exactly what he had hoped on hearing. The man was looking around the room now and then went to his back, Dean thought for a second about running but with him so close to him it was doubtful he'd get far. He felt the man untie his ropes. Then the familiar coldness against his neck, he knew this was a warning, the coldness was removed from his neck and he realized he had been holding his breath which he then let out. The man opened the door to the motel and prodded Dean to walk first. Dean started walking towards the door all the time knowing the man was inches behind him. Once they were outside he wasn't sure where to go. The man didn't prod him just stood there behind him.

"Well first we've got to go steal a car." the man said kind of pensively.

"Your going to steal a car?"

"Well we can't take the last one I stole."

"You do this often steal cars."

"Yes." The man said simply. Great psycho psychic and a thief.

"Alright go to your left" the man eventually said. He went to his left and kept on going he looked around at all the cars wondering what a car thief looked for in the cars they were going to steal. When his eyes came upon a familiar sight.

"My car."

"Your car is nice, but it's too noticeable that's why I brought it here, no one stole it yet" Dean looked a his baby if he left it there, she'd end up stolen or towed to a impound lot, his baby didn't deserve to go there, they didn't treat cars right there and if they were gone for awhile it could even be sold. He didn't really want this crazy guy driving his baby either, but of the two choices it might be the lesser of two evils beside he knew the car like the back of his hand, if there were some way he could get out in his car would be home field advantage. He stopped suddenly.

"We should take my car." he didn't turn around because he didn't want the man to see what was going through his mind. There was a long silence.

"No it's too flashy." then he started moving him again and Dean knew he had to try again. He still didn't believe that this man was little Sammy but maybe he could play into that a little.

"It's was m-dad's car. I rode around in it when I was a kid and." he choke this part out "you did too." he looked at the car again and slowly started towards it, Dean followed behind him. Dean thought he heard him say.

"This is a bad idea." but he wasn't sure the man had said it too quietly. Sam pulled out Dean's keys from one of his coat pockets and unlocked it.

"Okay get around the side, no funny business." Dean went across the car and hesitated, his hands were unbound and the man would have to get out of the car and around it, he had a chance he could try but the man had his car his baby and while he was psychotic also seemed to be trying to protect him at least in his mind. Along with the fact that the dude was strong looking, he probably wouldn't get far anyways with that in mind he opened the door and sat down. The man sat down in the drivers seat, Dean's skin crawled a little bit when the man put his hands on the wheel. He turned the car on and AC/DC filled the car again, the last time he had heard that song in his car it had given him an entirely different feeling. The man made a face at the tune and turned off the radio, the feeling got even worse. However he still put the car in reverse and rolled them out of the parking lot, hopefully to somewhere he could escape the crazy man.

However five minutes into the car ride he was regretting his decision, every rough patch they went over, every slight jerk had him feeling worse and worse about his decision, this man wasn't very careful with his baby at all. After the man took a turn too fast Dean had to say something.

"Please be careful with her."

"Her?" he said with amusement then as if to taunt him, did the same thing again. Dean grit his teeth the man was plain evil. However the next few turns he did notice that the man being carefuller. There was silence for a few minutes then Dean asked.

"So where are we going?"

"I don't know just a day or two away so they it will be hard to follow us."

"So your just winging it?"

"Yes." he said annoyed, Dean couldn't help but smile, maybe he couldn't get away at the moment but he could annoy him. It probably wouldn't help his case and would probably lead him into more danger, but he it made him happy to annoy the crazy man. He filled his checks with air and made noises with them. Different noises but he could see they were annoying noises, by the look in the man's eyes. After about of minute of this the man said.

"Seriously Dean, if you don't shut up and I'm going to hold you still for the entire car ride." he wasn't sure if he could but he didn't really want to try with him so he shut up. They rode in absolute silence for awhile, when the man pulled over to the side of the road. Dean tried to open his door but of course the psychic psycho had it locked. The man looked at him disapproving like he was the one who should be sorry.

"This thing only has a cassette deck, what cassettes do you have?" Dean didn't want him anywhere near his music, it was bad enough he was driving his baby. So he stared resolutely at the passengers side window ,hoping to avoid answering the question. Until his face met the window and he couldn't breath for a moment, then he could again. He looked back at him angrily and was a little surprised to see him, he looked confused and maybe regretful but he had to be imaging it. He brought out the cassette tapes from under the passengers seat and gave it to him. The man thumbed his psycho hands over them and Dean's stomach churned.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." he said with disgust and handed Dean back his cassette box. He looked down at his cassette tape and at the way they had been so cruelly dismissed. He put them back under the seat where they would be safe. There wasn't any more talking after that, not until an hour later when they pulled off the freeway into a podunk town. They passed many places and eventually the car stopped in front of a run down motel.

"Of all the places you choose this one?" He said incredulously.

"Yes I did." the man said simply.

"What are we doing here?"

"This is where we're going to sleep."

"What here?"

"Yes." he said an annoyed way and that when the man turned and Dean saw a motel a dirty looking run-down motel.

"Do you got a thing for roaches?"then he found his face pressed against the window again and guessed that meant he should shut up. He waited for awhile for the guy to get out, maybe then he could make his move. The man looked at him tired, Dean frowned, that look almost had him looking human and made some stupid part of him want to comfort him but he squashed that part down way, down reminding himself that this man kidnapped him.

"I probably can't trust you just to stay here can I?" he said before Dean could confirm or deny it .

"hic maneatis ." the man said in an unknown foreign language. Dean found himself paralyzed unable to move, he watched as the man left the car and went into the building, he tried with all his might to move but he couldn't, not at all. This was his chance his chance to break free and he couldn't even move. All too soon the man came back and got into the drivers seat.

"abrogare ." he said in a foreign language maybe the same one as before and Dean could suddenly move again.

"What did you do to me?"

"I put a spell on you." he said even more tired, but that small part of him that had been compassionate before was gone now, he was completely and utterly freaked out.

"So your a witch now too."

"No it more to do with demonic power then witch power." he said while driving the car and stopping it in front of the a door.

"I wouldn't have to do it, if you would just stop trying to escape." Dean glared at him again. The man got out of the car and made his way to Dean's door, which was unlocked. He opened it very slowly and the coldness was there again his time on his shoulder, he stepped towards the nearest door and waited while the man unlocked it. Then looked at the chair to see how comfortable it looked, since he was sure he was going to be spending all night on it. Soon enough though he knew by personal experience that it wasn't very comfortable. Ropes again, though he preferred it to the paralyzing spell he had been under before. He wasn't hungry or thirsty he had been allowed to eat and drink freely in the car under the condition that he knew there would be no bathroom breaks. He had been an allowed a short bathroom break before being tied up again and now the lights were off. He was exhausted he hadn't really sleep well last night, and that was making him tired now so he fell asleep much more easier this time around.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

A/N: I apologize for the long update time.

There was something shining in his eyes, he opened hem blearily to see the sun shining right into his eyes from a small crack in the curtains. He looked up to see the man was already awake and eating fast food ,which was so unfair. Dean stomach grumbled giving away the fact that he was awake.

"Dean. Your awake." he wanted the man's meal so badly but he wouldn't ask for it.

"Hungry?"

"I'll eat in the car." he said.

"Okay with me." he said taking his only half eaten burger and wrapping it up in it's wrapper and throwing it away. He tried to look like it didn't bother him.

"Alright it's time to go." he said then started moving all his duffel bags to the car. Dean readied himself, if he could slip out before the man caught him then maybe he could get out. The man came back to the room and went to his back and started to untie him, he tried to ram his head backwards but it hit nothing.

"Really Dean a head butt?" his voice sounded amused, the man untied the ropes still and Dean stood up to face the man who was smirking.

"Give me the best you got, I told you before the ropes aren't to protect me, there to keep you safe from yourself. " Dean hesitated for a moment, unsure if this was a trick or not.

"Come on, I won't even use my powers. " Dean ran at him but not well his legs had been tied up all night so they were lacking in coordination, which is why he tripped right in front of the man. He looked to see the man smirking and then the man grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his feet.

"Give it a minute then try again." he said. Dean glared at him, but gave his legs a minute to adjust from being tied up. He wasn't a push over, he had gotten into school fights a lot and he won almost all of them. Granted that since high school he had put on a few pounds, too much beer and not enough psychical activity to counter it, but he still could take him. He advanced on him and aimed a series of punches at the man. The man was fast though and blocked or dodged all of them. Soon Dean tired himself out and glared again at the man as he stood there panting.

"This had a dual purpose, to prove to you that ropes aren't to protect myself , and so I can see how well you fight. You aren't as bad as a fighter as I thought you would be, but you wouldn't stand a chance against any supernatural creature."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"It mean that when you finally decide to stop fighting me, I'll teach how to survive against creatures like that. Now get in the car." Dean was tired, so he didn't even really think of trying to run away this time and just made his way to the car. He got in on the passengers side and looked out of the window not wanting to look at the man. He heard the engine start up but kept his eyes on his window. He kept his eyes on the scenery as the impala picked up speed. The man didn't try to talk to him, not a single word for the next couple of hours and that when Dean's back started bugging him from sitting in the exact same position. He reluctantly turned so that he could see the man if he looked for him. The man was focusing on the road, and it took him several minutes to notice that Dean had moved when he did he smirked, how he wanted to hit the smarmy bastard.

"Have you finally decided to stop pouting?"

"Have you finally decided to stop being a crazy psycho." he spat.

"Ouch that hurt real bad." the man said mockingly. Dean avoided looking as much as he could at him and didn't say anything. For the next hour or so the only sounds of the car until Dean noticed them taking an exit. Dean looked at the man and asked.

"Are we here for lunch?" Dean asked hoping against hope he would finally be able to eat a real lunch . The man shook his head.

"Were here to run a DNA test."

"You can't get that cheating bastard to step up?"

"Funny." he didn't laugh though."No it's to test to see if we are brothers. I'm doing this as much for you as for me, if we aren't brothers then you aren't the one I'm looking for and I can quit trying to save your life, when you obviously care so little for it." Maybe when the DNA test came back negative the man would just let him go. He wasn't very hopefully, but there was at least a chance that it could happen. Dean watched as they came to a stop at a light.

He looked around the area they were in a busy part of the city. He probably could just open the door and run, unfortunately Sam seemed to know what he was thinking because he suddenly found himself paralyzed again, fun just fun. Then just his feet were paralyzed which was better he guessed, but made it impossible for him to run. The windows were rolled up so that made it hard for him to yell for help, although not impossible.

"You try anything and I'll full paralyze you until we're back on the freeway again." Dean tried to think of some way to get help, he thought of pounding of the windows, but it wouldn't work he would get maybe one hit in before he was paralyzed again. So close to people and no way of showing them that this man was psycho, he kept him because he thought he was his dead brother. He wondered how he managed to work that fantasy into his head.

"So why'd you pick me to fixate on? Couldn't you choose some other poor foster kid?"

"I'm your brother Dean or at least that's what we're here to find out."

"Let me save you the time and energy we aren't brother my brother is dead and has been for years!"

"We'll see." was all the man said before pulling into a parking lot. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the door and shut it. He starred at Dean for a moment before saying.

"I can't trust you to stay."

"Then maybe you should let me go." The man just shut the door and then he was paralyzed head to foot, which was of course when his head started itching like crazy. His head had been turned towards the man, who had been right outside the drivers side window and now his head was stuck like that until the crazy man came back.

It felt like forever until he saw the guy again and he was coming this way with a little white paper bag that was much too small for lunch. The door opened and he could suddenly move again, the first thing he did was scratch his nose then he went to working out the chink in his neck. Then he set his eyes on the man and his white paper bag.

"What's that?" he asked warily.

"It's a cotton swab all you have to do is swab the inside of your check. Now can you do it yourself or am I going to have to do it for you?" Dean took the bag from him and grabbed the cotton swab and swab his check and handed it back to him.

"How long til you find out we're not related?"

"The results will be back in 6 weeks."

"A month and a half that's how long it's going to take?"

"Apparently...I'll be back in a few minutes." As the man shut the door he felt himself paralyzed again. What the man said would be a few minutes felt like hours. Then the drivers door opened and he could finally move again except for his feet of course, the man sat down in the seat and started up the car.

"You sure you don't want to drop me off somewhere and wait for the result to come in?" The man looked over at him and simply said.

"No." he pulled out of the parking lot and Dean sighed. Six weeks with a freaking psycho unless he could somehow find a way to escape this was going to be so much fun.

Please Review ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: Sorry this and the next chapter are super short. The good news is I'll be posting Chapter 7 tomorrow.

He had been with the freak for two weeks now and nothing really had changed in all that time. They left one motel and drove all day not really talking much to each other and went to another motel, where Dean was promptly tied to a chair. He was started to get used to sleeping being tied to a chair, which was just too twisted for him to really want to think about.

He was in the impala at the moment though and since they were at freeway speeds he could move freely. Everything was going as usual until the man pulled off at the next exit, it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon, it was unlikely they were stopping for the night.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"We are going to get some fast food, now tell me what you want because your not going to be able to speak once we get there."was he serious? He was actually get eat to real food?

"2 cheeseburgers and a large Coke." he said quickly least the man change his mind.

"Keep in mind we're not stopping again for another 3 or 4 hours no matter what."

"A small Coke" he amended, he was excited no matter how weird that was, they were going to get some real food. They were in city streets and his legs were frozen like they always were while on city streets. Weird again that he was used to his legs being paralyzed. The man made a few more turns and there they were in front of a McDonald's, never had the golden arches look so beautiful before. That's when the full paralyzation happened. He wasn't able to look even at the menu as the man ordered.

"One Cheeseburger, a small Coke, a chicken burger and a small sprite." the man said. Another man read back the order and told him his total. The man drove them forward again and Dean could smell the fast food smell in the air. That's what he focused on rather then conversation between the man who kidnapped him and the man who making their food. Dean heard the window being rolled back up. The car started off again and now only his feet were parlayed. The man handed the bag of fast food to him. Dean dug around in the bag until he found it, one of his burgers. He picked up one of his burgers and bit into the bun savoring the grease and cheese, he loved burgers. It wasn't as good as a diner burger but still it was so so good after weeks of granola bars and water.

Review Please :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Just because he wasn't his Sam, didn't mean he wasn't named Sam, so reluctantly and only in his own head did he start calling the man Sam. Sam at the moment was driving, that's all they did every day was drive from one place to another. It had been 4 weeks of this, 2 more weeks of this and Sam would find out the truth. What would Sam do when he found out they weren't brothers? He didn't ask because honestly at the moment he didn't really want to know. They sometimes stopped for fast food and Dean would endure the short full body paralyzing if it meant hamburgers instead of granola bars.

Today though, today was a granola bar day. The sky was dark and rain was splattering onto the windshield. Every time the brakes squealed or a car honked he would jump. He really didn't want anyone else driving his car but him, especially in dangerous conditions like these he really didn't anyone driving his baby. Of course Sam merely laughed every time he made any comment about it. He saw why a few minutes later though. A car was swerving directly into his baby. His heart plummeted into his stomach, but he couldn't seem to look away. Only to have Sam waved his hand and have the car swerve back into the other lane. Dean was stunned and turned to look at Sam who smiled at him smugly, then put his eyes back on the road.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked. Sometimes he got an answer sometimes he didn't.

"DNA tests are back in." Dean nodded tensely, he hadn't been able to voice this before but he found the strength now.

"If the results come back and we aren't brothers will you...let me go?" Sam slowly turned his head towards him.

"Of course. What use are to me if you aren't?"

"But you won't..."Dean trailed off.

"Will I kill you?" Sam sounded amused then his look turned serious. "Despite what you may think, I don't get off on killing anyone, I do it to survive and for revenge and occasionally because others people lives are in danger, but that's usually tied in with revenge. If your not a monster and your not my brother I won't care if you live or die, I'll leave you alone."

"What about the people who are after me because they think I'm your brother.." Sam smiled a very scary smile.

"That's what I've been telling you all along and you only care now because maybe the big scary guy who kidnapped you might leave you alone?" Dean didn't really know what to say to that so decided to look out the window. The car was silent for the next few hours and Dean wished he could put on his tunes, but he was pretty sure Sam wouldn't like it. He had an assortment of emotions. One he was anxious, what if Sam had lied? What if even if the test proved they weren't brothers he got mad and tried to kill him? He also thought of the possibility where Sam was truthful and he would really let him go he could back home and start again, create himself a new life. He didn't want to think of that possibility too much, in case it didn't come true.

They soon pulled up to the DNA testing place and Dean was nervous, one way or another whatever Sam was going to do to him, he find out soon.

"Don't try anything." Sam warned. Then opened his door and walked over to his side of the car and opened the door for him. Dean rubbed his head, the bruise was gone now but he still remembered a few weeks back when he had tried to run from a motel parking lot. Sam had paralyzed his feet and he had hit his head hard on the ground. He looked at the building as they walked closer to it, it was a silver skyscraper. Sam was walking behind him, and Dean opened the door to the place and walked in.

"Elevator." Sam said. Dean eyes looked around until they spotted the elevator, and felt his mouth go slack, uh paralyzed mouth, no screaming, or shouting for help. Dean hit the button and waited for the elevator. This was the first building he had been in that wasn't a crappy motel in 6 weeks. He enjoyed the air conditioning, because outside it was sweltering and half the motel they seemed to stop at didn't seem to have working AC and his car didn't have AC either. The elevator doors opened and Dean didn't need Sam to tell him to get into the elevator, he could that by himself. He walked in and saw Sam walk in and around him to stand behind him.

"Hit the button for the 18th floor." Sam told him in that blank emotionless voice he had sometimes which gave him the creeps. Dean did as he was told and watched the numbers on the readout go up as they ascended to the 18th floor. The elevator stopped and door opened. Dean walked out and looked around there was a hallway with several doorways leading off to different places.

"Second doorway on the left." Sam said. Dean saw which one he was talking about and headed towards it and into it, were there was a waiting room. Dean sat down on one of the chairs, purposely in the middle of two other people so that Sam couldn't sit right next to him. Dean wasn't looking at Sam, but he was pretty sure Sam wasn't happy about his seating choice, Dean found himself froze again, and was barely able to see out of the corner of his eye Sam heading to the reception desk. Though he couldn't hear what they were saying. Sam headed back after a minute and sat in a seat facing Dean. Again the emotionless creepy look.

Dean would have lost the starring contest they had then, if he would have been able to blink. They had the starring contest until someone called their names. Sam stood up and suddenly everything but his mouth was unfrozen again. He glared at Sam but followed him and the assistant to the geneticist office. Where they were seated on the other side of a large desk, the assistant left. His mouth unglued and he was free to talk for the moment. Not that he had really anything to say at the moment anyways. The geneticist came into the room and he found his mouth paralyzed again. The geneticist was a middle age man with a large belly and with a large bald spot on the top of his head surround by a short fringe of white hair. He sat down on the other side of the desk and picked up a file on the desk and looked up to them and the file a few times before he put the file back on the desk.

Dean was nervous. This was the moment of truth what would Sam do when he realized they weren't related? Would he keep his promise and let him go?

"We've got the result back and I can tell you with a 98% certainty that you two are brothers." you could hear a pin drop, he only realized his mouth was unglued again when he spoke.

"Your kidding me right?" this had to be some sort of joke, a really unfunny joke.

"No according to the result you two are brothers."

"He didn't pay you to say that did he?" he asked. The man looked confused and looked between the two of them.

"He paid for the test but we didn't alter it in any way."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes you two are brothers." Dean he had never actually expected the man's story to be true. He expected that eventually the loony bin catchers would get him but never for more then maybe a fraction of a second had he thought about Sam's story being true. Having Sam be his baby brother he thought he lost all those years ago. He couldn't even look at Sam to see his reaction to the news.

"Thank you." he heard Sam say and absently, he noted distantly the doctor saying something then leaving.

Sam's head got into his vision line he was looking at him carefully.

"Looks like I kept you alive for a reason after all." his brother, that man was Sammy his little baby brother, the last time he had seen him was when he was 6 months old. The nursery had been where the fire started everything in there had burned to ashes nothing had been left...except apparently for Sammy. But Sammy was an innocent little baby, he was wasn't a super tall, person with creepy mind powers and a demons he was hiding from. He was having a hard time dealing with it.

Dean looked up to see Sam moving away from him, he got up to follow. He followed him back to the car and sat down in the passengers seat again, it only occurred to him later that Sam hadn't even waited for him, Dean easily could have slipped away but found that he hadn't wanted to. The man wasn't crazy like he had first thought he was, and he really did seem to want to keep him alive, albeit just to figure him out like a puzzle, but if there really were people looking to hurt him then the safest place was to be with Sam...with his baby brother.

He looked up at Sam who was focused on the road. He was already grown up, Dean was 22 so Sam had to be 18 now, he had missed his entire childhood. From what little he had heard about Sam's childhood it hadn't exactly been normal or what it should have been, neither had his maybe they could be the family the family that Dean had always wanted but pretended that he didn't need. Or maybe the fact that they were brothers would mean nothing only time would tell.

Review please :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A week later and things were already better since learning they were brothers and Dean wouldn't' try to run away, Sam had been a lot less of a control freak. They stopped regularly at fast food restaurants and bathroom breaks were suddenly available. Which is what they were doing at the moment they had stopped at a Wendy's and were eating lunch at the moment.

Conversation was kind of awkward between them still since they had been captor and captive for so long and now they were brothers, besides the fact that the both of them had grown up not being together and it was kind of strange just to assume that role in each others lives. Which was why they were eating in silence. Sam was starring intently at his fries and Dean was occasionally glancing at him and his own fries. He wanted to say something, anything to break the tension, but he wasn't really sure what to say so his eyes just kept on darting back and forth between Sam and his food. This had been a lot of what they had been doing in the last past week, neither of them asking the other anything personal. Or really even talking much. There was so much he wanted know about him. So many questions he had in his head but he was afraid of the answers.

"Did you go to school?: Dean found himself asking, that was not even on the top ten of questions he wanted to ask his brother, but it's the one he asked. Sam looked up from his fries. He shook his head.

"Azazel had me tutored in both demon and human ways but I never actually went to school. Did you?" Sam asked back at him only momentarily meeting his eyes before looking back at his fries.

"Yeah 10 different ones." Dean said preferring to stare at his food as well.

"Why?"

"I was in foster care, that means a lot of different foster family's which means a lot of moving."

"Right I think I read something about that." that was one things he wondered about, sometimes he seemed like he cared and other he treated things from Dean life like they were just facts. He guessed that what happened when you grew up with demons.

"So do you have your GED?" Dean found his mouth asking again, even though this time he totally meant to keep it shut. Sam head turned a bit to side and it looked like he was thinking.

"No." he said after a few moments, when it was clear that he wasn't going to say anything else Dean sighed and looked back at his fries. Soon they were out of fries and burgers and they knew it was time to move on. He was in the car when he realized that it could be possible that his brother could be psychic, his brother and also be crazy but probably not. They didn't talk for a few hours and Dean just starred at the scenery as it passed by.

"Put something in." Dean turned his head towards Sam.

"What?" he must have heard him wrong.

"I can't stand the silence anymore, put one of your classic rock song in." Sam said again annoyed. Dean grabbed the box from his seat and rifled through them in the end he put a cassette in and the car filled

_ Back in Black I hit the sack yes I let loose form the noose. _Dean smiled, it seemed more like it should be with the music on. He looked over to Sam whose expression hadn't changed at all.

"Do you ever lighten up?" he asked. Sam's eyebrows creased.

"No, demons are chasing us."

"Yeah there chasing us, but you can't live your whole life without any fun!"

"I have fun." Sam said in what seemed like a defensive manner.

"Really? When do you have fun?" Dean asked. There was a long silence.

"That's what I thought."

"I kill demons." he said again defensively.

"You think that's fun?" Dean asked incredulously.

"It's satisfying."

"But is it fun?"

"Uh..I'm not really sure."

"What did you do for fun as a kid?"

"There wasn't a lot of room for fun. I mean I did enjoy some stuff but anything I did enjoy was just manipulating me into become someone they wanted me to be. What do you think is fun?" he asked hesitantly. Dean smiled.

"Well I always found girls fun, real fun, and beer."

"Beer make you sloppy." Sam said dismissively.

"So you've never tried it?"

"I wasn't allowed to before, and I can't now until I know we're safe what else?"

"Tv."

"Didn't have tv where I grew up."

"And where exactly was that under a rock?" Sam turned to for a second with a confused look on his face before turning back to the road.

"It's a figure of speech." he explained.

"Oh...I liked tutoring about the real world."

"Man I just had to have a geeky brother." another confused look "Geeky means you like school."

"It was the only time I could learn about the outside world." Dean really didn't like the sound of that.

"Exactly what happened in your world?" Sam didn't say anything for awhile then finally said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean decided not to push it for now, since he didn't really want to know. The car was still filled with the sounds of AC/DC but it wasn't as comfortable as he had been before he said anything, because now his mind was filling in the blanks of what Sam hadn't said. Sam drove them for several hours while Dean either listened to music, looked through the windshield or slept. They didn't really talk for all that time although questions were still on the tip on Dean's tongue but he didn't ask them. They took a few breaks but when they pulled off the freeway at 9:00 at night he knew they would be stopping for the night. He was glad, he still wasn't used to driving for such lengths and his leg had a cramp. Sam drove past hotel, after hotel and even some motel until he finally turned into a dump.

"Why do you always pick the trashiest place around?" Dean complained.

"Because there the ones if something bad goes down are less likely to ask questions and it's cheap." A thought suddenly occurred to Dean.

"You don't work do you?"

"No."

"Then how do you get money." he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that question before.

"I steal cars, I told you that you think that's all I steal."

"There has to be a better way to get money."

"To get a job you have to stay in place for awhile, but we can't afford to do that."

"I know, I wasn't talking about legal jobs." his eyebrows creased.

"Then what?"

"You any good at poker?"

"No I've seen a few times on tv but I don't even know how to play it." "You think you should play poker?"

"No I think we should hustle poker and possibly pool although I'm not nearly as good at pool as I am at poker."

"Sure it's better then trying to tell Pawn places, what I have is worth more then it is."

"So you ready to learn poker?" Sam shook his head

"I'll watch you play tonight, we need money soon." Dean nodded.

Review please :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Apparently they learned last night if they wanted to hustle poker, it was better not to get a motel in the town they were in but a town several miles down the road, so they couldn't find you. Not that they were going to try, they had just tried to attack them afterward. Dean had taken a few hits but Sam aggravatingly enough got out without a scratch and even dropped the guys. They had left very quickly after that and now were they in the impala on the way back to the hotel.

"At least we got some money." Dean offered.

"We're might have to change hotels, how are you feeling?"Dean was surprised that Sam had asked about his health.

"I'm a little sore."

"We'll get you ice before we leave, if we leave." he didn't understand Sam's behavior but that wasn't anything new. Dean didn't really like asking for help but he didn't know how to do it himself.

"Can you teach me how to fight hand to hand." Dean didn't even look at Sam when he said it.

"Yes." he had expected that answer but he also had expected some gloating. They drove in silence for the rest of the way, when the impala stopped Sam got out of the car and made his way into the motel. Dean followed him and saw that Sam was rooting around in his weapons bag he brought out a handgun. He wasn't scared and he was kind of scared that he wasn't scared, it meant that he trusted him and just weeks ago he had been his captor and that was just crazy, just plain crazy. Sam turned the handle of the gun towards Dean.

"Take it." Dean's hand hovered uncertainly over the handle. He had never handled a gun before but he took it. The weight of the gun felt strange.

"The safety's on." he looked down at the gun where was the safety?

"Keep it on you at all times. The bullets are regular so it will pretty much only work on a human. Your not stupid you know what shooting a human will do, you won't just be connected to me whose a thief and murderer." wait what?

"Murderer?"

"Sometimes the human demon possess don't survive." said simply like it was a fact of life.

"Oh." he wasn't really sure what else to say to that.

"Speaking of that, here's a silver knife." he gave him a knife in a sheathe "It goes around your leg, keep both of these on you at all times, they'll protect you." his face was completely blank, his weird array of emotions again. He remembered his face in the bar when the one of the guys had hit Dean, Sam had been angry. The guy who had hit Dean a few times Sam had totally beat him bad. He had only stopped when Dean told him to. The look in his eyes of pure fury against the guy had scared him, but it was also protective, he knew he had hurt that guy to protect him and no matter how unfeeling he seemed sometimes on the surface he cared for him, or maybe he was reading too much into the look he wasn't sure.

"Put it on." Sam got up "I'll get you some ice." Sam left the room with the ice bucket. He lifted up his pant leg and put the knife around his leg, it wasn't very comfortable, but he still pulled his jeans down over it. The door opened again and Sam had some ice he rooted around in one of the duffel bags Dean had never seen opened before and came out with an ice pack holder which he emptied the ice into. He handed him the ice pack and Dean put in on his shoulder, which made it felt better.

"The sheathe itch?" Sam asked.

"A little." Dean admitted.

"You'll adjust to it." Sam said simply.

"I don't think any of those guys are coming after us." Sam stated after a long moment of silence.

"After the beating you gave that guy, I wouldn't be to sure." Dean countered.

"Let them come, I'd love to burn some more energy off." this was one the times like the look in his brother's eyes were scary. He poured salt over all the doors and windows again. In the last week he explained that salt repelled spirits and some other things. He also put some stuff on the door he hadn't done that before.

"It's in case those guys come after us they won't get the drop on us this way."

"And if someone from the motel tries to get in."

"Well they'll knock first or regret it." another chilling look from his brother. He climbed into the bed, closest to the door. Dean got up from the chair and made his way to the second bed he took off his coat and shoes then he laid on his stomach, his back having got most of the injury.

He heard the tv turn on. This was another thing that had changed, before the television had been on to relax Dean but now. Sam watched it every night but it wasn't to relax, his eyes watched everything intensely like he was looking for something but every time Dean's mouth opened to ask him what it was he was looking for he closed it, but not tonight. He got onto his side so he could see his reaction.

"Why do you watch tv?"Sam eyes briefly looked at him before turning back towards the tv.

"Because it's fun." he said without emotion.

"Not the way you watch it." he countered. Sam didn't answer him for a long time so long that Dean thought he wasn't going to when he said.

"I'm watching." he was about to say no really but he thought there was deeper meaning in what he said, what that was he wasn't really sure.

"Watching for what." there was another long pause.

"Normal behavior." he answered slowly. That didn't bode well.

"There's nothing normal about behavior on TV." Sam didn't say anything else for awhile and Dean decided just to let it drop for now, he got back onto his front and got himself into a comfortable position, he listened the TV absently and fell asleep.

Review please :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: I am so so sorry for how long it's taken for me to get this out especially since it's not very long.

"Dean!" Dean woke up to Sam face about an inch from his.

"Dude don't do that." Dean flailed a little bit. He backed up a few feet. He looked around the room which was empty, which meant that everything was already packed up.

"Time to go?" he guessed and Sam nodded he picked up Dean's shoes and coat and threw them at him. Dean smelled his clothes boy did they smell, he really needed some more clothes. Sam had bought him a shirt from a dinner a few days ago but that was it. As much as he didn't really like shopping, he needed to go get some clothes and soon. He sat up while Sam went into the bathroom and closed the door. Dean put his shoes on and tied the laces, he was getting his coat on when Sam came out of the bathroom. Dean felt his face, he was growing a really thick beard. Sam didn't have a razor he was 18 and wasn't really growing facial hair very quickly. He got up from the bed and made his way to the car, he settled himself into the passengers seat and put his head against the window. He was still tired so when the engine came on again and the car started moving he fell asleep pretty quickly.

He woke up a few hours later when the car stopped moving, he looked up they were sitting in line for another fast food place. Sam looked over at him and saw he was awake.

"What do you want?"Dean sat straight and looked over the options.

"2 Cheeseburgers and a small soda." he nodded. They moved forward again.

"Where are we?" Dean said with a yawn.

"Michigan."

"Michigan?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can we stop really quick in Pleasant Grove?" his home, where all his stuff was.

"They'll be looking for you there." Sam said shaking his head.

"I need clothes, and personal hygiene items."

"Sorry I should have realized, we'll go to Walmart or something." Dean hated the pleading tone he took on.

"Please it will just take a minute, I would much rather have my clothes." Sam shook his head.

"That's not a good idea." at Dean's look Sam added "You don't understand, they'll be watching your place like a hawk."

"You'll be there," Dean said hoping that a boast to his ego would make him more likely to side with him. "and it only will take like five minutes to pack my stuff up and I can tell people that I'm not just gone. I can tell them that I moved away, if they do think you kidnapped me I can tell them to stop looking."

"That's not a good idea..." he paused for a long moment the whole time searching his face what he was searching for he he had no idea "but I ripped you out of your life without your permission and brought you into this crazy world, so I guess we can salvage what we can out of your old life." his voice bleed his reluctance but at least he was going to take them there. It would take them hours to get there but at least he knew where they were going and what to expect when they got there. That's when they pulled up to the speaker.

"Welcome, can I take your order?" a young adolescent male echoed through the speaker box.

"Yeah 4 Cheeseburgers and 2 small sodas." Sam voice said.

"And would that be all?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll be 9.57 at the window." Sam pulled up another car length. Sam starred straight forward for a long moment then looked at him very intensely.

"Dean do you trust me?"

"What?' Dean said a little taken aback.

"Do you trust me?" Did he trust him? He wasn't sure, he trusted that Sam would protect him from anything but beyond that did he trust him? Dean decided to go with what he knew instead of speculating on what he didn't.

"I trust that you won't hurt me or let anyone do that." Sam nodded. Dean would have asked why he had asked but that's when Sam pulled up the window. He took a 10 out of his wallet

"That'll be 9.57." the speaker was a pimply teenage boy, Sam handed over the money and the teenage gave him their food and their change. Sam pulled forward again this time into a parking space.

"What's going on?" Why were they stopped?

"Dean you drive."

"What?" Dean asked shocked.

"If your not going to run, then we can make twice the time if one of sleeps while the other one drives, besides you know where were going better." Sam tossed him the keys, he hadn't touched them or the steering wheel in weeks. Sam opened his car door and he opened his. He walked to the driver's side of the car and slid into it. While technically since the front seat was a bench seat, and both seats were made up of the same kind of material, the drivers seat felt different. He ran his hands lightly over the steering wheel. Sam cleared his throat apparently he had made it to his side of the car.

"Do you and the car want to get a room?" he asked a little amused. Dean started the car up and hit play on the cassette player back in black filled the car as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Review please :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long school's made me pretty busy.

The novelty of driving again wore off about 2 hours later and then it got boring, especially since Sam had gone to sleep. He wanted to wake Sam up just he would have someone to talk to, but he had noticed in the last week that Sam didn't sleep well and he wanted him to get some rest. It worried him a bit how much he was concerned for a man who kidnapped him, although now he knew he was his brother.

He did his best just to play his music he played it a little loud, hoping that it would wake Sam up but it didn't. It took a few hours for Sam to wake up and when he did he looked very startled. Dean realized then that he had never seen him wake up before, Sam always went to bed after him and woke up before him. He tried not to think of what that meant instead he turned up the music. Sam looked at him groggily and blinked a few times.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"A few hours out." Sam yawned and stretched his arms out. He almost looked normal when he did that, not some super freaky dude. Dean focused his attention back on the road. They sat in semi-comfortably silence for about an hour before Sam asked.

"Do you miss it?" Honestly he didn't, he hadn't had much of a life here, he had a job he liked and his boss apparently like him, but other then that he had a bunch of one sometimes two night stands and a few drinking buddies. And while he may not know a lot about killing or hurting demons at this point, it was definitely more exciting. He wasn't sure even if Sam thought it was safe if he could go back to his life knowing what he knew now.

"I don't know." he said instead it sounded less pathetic. Sam didn't say anything to that, he just starred out the passengers window. It was a few more hours of silence until Dean spotted the off ramp and pulled off onto the street. He smiled. he knew exactly where he was at the moment and after weeks in being in unfamiliar locations, it was kind of nice to know exactly where he was and what was nearby. They passed his favorite place to eat Benny's Dinner, Dean nearly pulled in because he wanted to eat there so bad, just the smell coming from the place was making his mouth water but Dean wanted his clothes more and doubted Sam would let them stay that long without flipping out. So he drove past it and past every other place he wanted wanted to go, until he pulled into his usual parking space.

"This is it."

"Yeah I know I was watching you for weeks." another reminder that his brother had stalked him and abducted him... creepy. Dean pushed that thought out and opened the door.

"Remember demons are coming for you so be quick." Sam said, Dean nodded then closed the door. He looked up into one of his apartment window and walked forward. He did his code to get into the building. He walked down the pale green hallway which was peeling in places with the white doors some of which had rust spots and black numbers. He walked slower then usual even though he told himself he had to be quick, he made his way to elevator and pushed the call button. After he hit the call button he starred down the hallway, it was so familiar, he had walked through it many times before without really looking at it. The elevator doors opened, he walked into it's light brown interior before hitting the 7 button and watched as the door closed. He felt the elevator lift up and looked around the elevator. He wouldn't see it again, he realized he would never see the building or his apartment ever again. The door opened with a ding and he walked into the hall, it looked the same as the hall he just walked down, only he actually knew the people who lived in some of them.

Apartment 712 there was hot blond that lived there, they had a thing for a bit but Dean wasn't big on long term relationships. Apartment 713 an old lady lived there she had 3 grand kids who she always complained never visited. She brought him over cookies sometimes, he was pretty sure he was their replacement, still she had been nice. Apartment 714 Married couple who were either always fighting or always making up either way they were always loud.

He stopped in front of 715, it was his, he took his keys out and put it in the lock. It still worked so at least they didn't change the locks yet. He opened the door and pushed it open, there was a pile of mail right in front of him. He grabbed the pile from off the floor and flicked through them most of them were bills. There were also a few hand written notes from his boss Bill asking if something was wrong and where he was. Other those letters it seemed no one else seemed to have noticed his absence. He looked around his apartment and sighed, he had to hurry up.

He went to his closet and pulled out a few duffel bags. He started stuffing his favorite shirts and jeans and jackets into them, and then his eyes looked around to see if there were any mementos he wanted to take with him. He went the bathroom and emptied the contents into one of the bags as well, in the end he had 5 big duffel bags full. He was all packed and ready to go now, he grabbed his bags and headed down carefully down the stairs and saw Sam. He looked relieved to see him Dean put his stuff in the back, when he remembered something.

"I forgot something just a sec."

"Hurry Dean it's not safe here." the worry was back on his face again.

"Just take a minute." He made his way carefully up the elevator again and opened his apartment door again, he went straight to his safe he couldn't believe he had forgotten it before. He had things like his birth certificate, other legal documents, it also had the few pictures that hadn't been burned by the fire when he was a kid, he emptied them into a smaller bag he found in his closest.

He exited the apartment and started heading down the stairs because it was faster then the elevator while going down, when he halfway down he changed his mind. Sam had said not to contact anyone, but he was here and he had to talk to one person his boss. He went back up to his apartment, he picked up his phone and didn't get a dial tone. He put it back on the hook, picked it up again and didn't get a dial tone. Dean remembered he had was probably late on his phone bill. He didn't have a cell phone because he was usually either at the tavern, at work or in his apartment all of which had land lines.

He lived close to his work only abou block away, he could sneak there tell his boss bye and be back in a few minutes. He knew Sam wouldn't like it, but it would only take a few minutes and he owed Bill. He walked down a few flights and watched until Sam wasn't looking and then ran past him. He walked very quickly, he knew that it wasn't safe so the quicker he went the less danger he would be in. He turned into the garage about a minute later. All his coworkers didn't seem to notice he was here, they were all under cars working. Dean saw Bill in the office and went the office door and opened it.

"Hey Bill." Bill turned around and looked at him worried. His patted his large stomach absentmindedly His gray facial hair looked the same as he always did, Dean smiled happy to see him.

"Dean you okay? I thought something happened to you, you haven't been to work in 2 weeks and someone said they thought they saw you in Barney's Tavern and someone taking you away."

"Yeah...that was a wild night...I'm sorry that I didn't call, but a lot of things happened that night... anyways I'm sorry but I'm moving." Dean said apologetically.

"Where?"

"A long way away, sorry that I didn't give you any notice."

"I replaced you a week ago." he knew even if he had still wanted the job unless he told him that he had been kidnapped the job wouldn't be there for him, but he had still been hoping that he was irreplaceable, but he didn't voice any of this he just said.

"Okay then that's something you won't have to worry about."

"I thought something had happened to you and your just moving?" he sounded annoyed and disappointed, which he felt bad about Bill was the closest thing he had ever had to a good father figure. But he had his brother his real life brother, even if he messed up, and into all sort of stuff, he would stay with him.

"I'm sorry." he couldn't say anything else because anything else he might say would sound crazy. He left the auto shop office and was going through the garage when he noticed a guy in the garage were looking at him and not in a friendly way. He swallowed, maybe he was wrong about going here, and maybe he should have told Sam that he was. He knelt down like he was going to tie his shoe and grabbed the knife from his ankle holster glad, now that Sam made him wear it, he wasn't going to ever complain about it itching again if they weren't human. He kept the knife at his side and next to his wrist so that it was hidden in case they were human. However three steps later Charlie, Ted, and Frank cut of his path outside.

"Hey guys...I know I didn't call but." and that when Frank with his overweight body hit him in the chest.

"Okay what was that for?" he asked as he picked himself off the ground, he showed them his silver knife. He looked into Frank's eyes and saw that they were black okay definitely demons or at least Frank was. He heard footsteps from behind him he looked around and saw Bill whose eyes were also black.

"Why?"

"Why pretend? Because it's fun. Dean Winchester, my boss wants you and he's going to get you." Dean waved the silver knife at him.

"I'm so scared." what was that exorcism Sam had tried to teach him a few days ago, oh he couldn't' remember it, he couldn't even remember the first word. He still had the gun in his back but he remembered it would only help against humans. So he could kill his ex-coworkers and still not kill the demons inside. The silver knife wouldn't kill them either, the only way to send them back to hell was an exorcism, an exorcism that he couldn't remember. If he got out of this he was going to memorize the exorcism. He started looking for an exit but both ways out were covered. Then suddenly the three people between him and exit were thrown into Bill. He knew who it was before he turned around Sam was standing there looking pissed. He went to his side. He glared at all the demons.

"Don't. Come. After. My. Brother." then he started speaking in Latin at least that what he thought Sam had said the language the exorcism was in was. Before he was finished black plumes of smoke filled the air and left the room. That when Sam turned to Dean glaring at him. Guilt settled in quickly.

"Sorry Sam, I just wanted to say goodbye to my boss in person."

"We shouldn't be here in first place, I should have never let you talk me into this." he was still glaring.

"Yeah well you got rid of them." that had to count for something didn't it?

"You should have told me where you were going."

"It was half a block and I didn't think..."

"No you didn't think!" he sounded angry and he also sounded worried. Dean put his hands up.

"Look I won't do it again."

"No you won't..you got your stuff." Dean picked it up where he dropped it, when the demons started coming after him. He looked down at Bill who hadn't moved.

"Are they going to be okay?"Sam sighed and keeled down next to Bill and felt his neck.

"He's alive." he moved the three other men feeling their neck with his fingers as well. "They all are. They might have to spend some time a psych hospital being convinced they were never possessed but they should be alright." he got up off the floor and left the garage Dean followed him. The impala was parked right in front of the shop and Dean got into the passengers side, when Sam got into the drivers seat he guessed that Sam didn't trust him as much he had early today. That made Dean mad, Sam had kidnapped him! And he was mad that he had wanted to reassure the one person who cared about him that he wasn't lying dead in a ditch somewhere! Sam started the impala and pulled into the street.

"Sam, I'm your brother not a frigging parakeet?" Sam faced him for a second confusion written all over his face.

"'What?"

"I mean you just tell me what to do and expect I'll do it no questions asked."

"I'm just keeping you safe." he stated confused.

"I know that Sam it's just...I'm not used to other people ordering me around." a look passed over Sam's face.

"John was a military man, do you think if he had raised us.."Sam trailed off and Dean starting thinking about that too. What if their father had raised them? What would their lives be like today would they both be normal? Would he and Sam be in college half way around the county would they be close?

Dean had seen many different sets of brothers. Some had had each other backs and some had just tolerated the fact that they were related. Some even down right hated their siblings? Which would have they been if they had been given that opportunity? Dean shook his head clearing those thought out. That fact was that he would never know would he? Because that's not how things played out and he could spend hours thinking about what could of happened, but it would never change what had.

Review Please :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

"So are we headed anywhere in particular today?" Dean asked. This was three days after he gotten all his stuff and they had just been driving until Sam got tired then, they went to a motel. Sam was still having trouble trusting him he guessed.

"Nope." Sam answered not looking away from the road. They hadn't been talking much either and all this silence was driving him crazy. He had asked about 100 times if he could put a cassette in and Sam had said no every time. It was his car he should be able to do what he wanted with it. However Sam seemed to be in a mood and with those freaky powers of his, he didn't really to risk it.

Dean searched for something to talk about something that wasn't too deep.

"Nice weather today." there were a wisps of clouds in the sky but most of it was blue. They were in farm country and seeing fields and fields of corn got to be quite boring. Sam didn't say anything back to him, Dean tried to think of something else to say.

"So what kind of food do you like to eat?" he asked it wasn't one of the things they had previously talked about, he didn't think. Sam looked at him momentarily before looking back at the road.

"I like all food." he said simply. Dean remembered something then that Sam had told him his first night, back when Dean hadn't believed they were brothers. That he had been raised by demons and that he had only escaped a few months ago, it was possible that every food he tried was new to him. If that was true they had to stop going to fast food joints.

"So when's lunch?" he asked nonchalantly.

"We just had breakfast an hour ago." Sam said a kind of annoyed tone. Dean rolled his eyes he wasn't an idiot.

"I know, I was just thinking maybe we should try a sit down restaurant."Sam shook his head.

"More time eating there less time moving." he said in his very intense way. Dean smiled his best convincing smile.

"It'll be quick 20 minutes tops." Sam looked at him for a second.

.

"Why?" before he turned back to the road.

"Because fast food joints get old fast, I want some real food."

"Fast food is real food." Sam argued.

"Then I want some good food." Sam brows creased but he said nothing.

"So can we get some good food?" he asked, he hated having to ask like he was a little boy saying Daddy! Daddy! Can I pick the restaurant?! Yet for some odd reason he couldn't quite define even to himself, he wanted to show Sam what good food was.

"Sure if the town we stop in has somewhere you want to go, we'll go there." Dean smiled, even if it wasn't true, he wasn't starting to get sick of fast food joints, he had really ever cooked his own food, he didn't really have the time. Of course that and he won, he liked winning, but that left a conversation vacuum again. Dean tried to think of something else that wasn't too heavy. Unfortunately any questions he could think to ask, normal questions, he wasn't sure he really wanted the answers. Then there was still the fact that Sam was still treating him like he by trying to say goodbye to his old boss had done a grievous crime. Dean had tried to give Sam the silent treatment but Sam seemed much better at it then he was. Dean tried to make more idle chit chat, but it always feel flat and he spent most of the time driving starring out the window and then he fell asleep starring at the corn field landscape, it apparently was unable to keep him attached to consciousness.

Dean shot up a short while later as the car suddenly swerved and he woke up to Sam cursing up a storm, apparently about some dude nearly hitting him. Which of course made it so that Dean was wide awake, and he was pissed, he couldn't believe he had nearly slept through someone almost hurting his baby. He added his own variety of swear words, even after Sam had stopped, long after Sam had stopped actually. Sam starred at him for a bit then sighed, then switched on the tape player and Foreigners "Hot Blooded" came over the speakers. Dean grinned awesome, he rocked to Foreigner for a while before Sam said.

"We're eating in the next town."Sam announced suddenly. The exit came up very quickly and Sam exited the freeway. The town was not a tiny one but also it wasn't huge.

"So where are we eating?" Sam asked. Dean looked at all the restaurants wondering which one he should get Sam to try. There were a lot of good choices but in the end he said.

"Denny's."it wasn't exotic but it had a good variety of good foods.

"It'll be a bit more expensive then fast food."

"Yes well you got us more funds so..." he trailed off as he pulled into the Denny's parking lot. He pulled into a parking space he went to open the car door then stopped. "How much more exactly?" Dean smiled.

"Don't worry it won't break the bank."he got out of his door and saw Sam do the same. It was going to be nice to finally eat in a seat that wasn't moving. He and Sam made their way into the Denny's, Sam was behind him Sam hardly...well never as far as he could remember let him take lead on anything, lending credence to the fact that maybe Sam had never been in a sit down diner before. Dean waited for someone to seat them and saw Sam he didn't look calm, he looked nervous, his eyes were glued to the various windows. Dean had to admit from a security stand point, they were a problem but they had been traveling with no set pattern for the past 3 days, he didn't even know the name of the town they were in, how could anyone track them there? A very attractive waitress came up to them. Very, very attractive she was small and came up to about his chin, she had long blond hair pulled into a ponytail.

"How many in your party?" she asked with polite smile which changed into another type of smile as she saw him.

"2." Dean replied noticing her checking his fine form out, he could see her blush and he smiled his most charming smile.

"Come with me." she smiled, she had dimples. Oh yeah she was very, very, nice. She walked and Dean eyes followed her as she showed them to their booth. He sat down on one side and watched as Sam seemed to wonder which side he was supposed to sit on, before choosing the one across from him.

"I'm Wendy I'll be your waitress, I'll be back in a minute to take your order." she looked over at him, her cheeks were definitely blushing. Dean looked down at his menu his first real meal in weeks what did he want to have? Dean smirked and also what did he want to eat?

After a few minutes of looking he decided on a nice juicy steak.

"What are you having Sam?" he looked over at Sam who alternating between looking at the windows, exits and other patrons and his menu.

"Um...I don't know...maybe...pancakes."

"It's lunch time Sam."

"Um then.. chicken and biscuits and gravy?" he said like he was asking if his meal selection was okay.

"I'm going to have the steak, I know it's a little more expensive then some of the things on here but I really want a steak.

"We're living on the money you hustle for us...we should probably do that again soon our funds are dwindling." Dean nodded he had noticed that as well. That's when their waitress came back she looked at him and started blushing.

"Are you two ready to order?" Dean smiled at her again enjoying seeing her blush.

"I'll have a steak with a Dr. Pepper." his said with his charming smile which only deepened her blush. She with a bit of difficultly it seemed turned to Sam, where she sobered up a bit. Sam expression was rarely anything but completely serious that or paranoid but a glance at Sam's face showed that his was good at hiding his paranoia just wasn't really good at pretending making an expression other then his stoic one.

"And you." she said to Sam.

"Um chicken with biscuits and gravy." he said reading from the menu.

"Anything to drink." she asked she said smiling politely.

"Um...coffee." he said.

"Alright I'll have those out for you in a minute. Can I take your menu's?" Dean handed his back to her and made sure that the hand contact was longer then it had to be and saw her blush a bit deeper. Sam on the other hand made sure not to even brush her hand. Dean watched her as she walked away again,

"That is one fine lady." it had been a little while since he had been with someone, but they were only here for lunch which was really, really too bad.

"So Sam how are you with girls?" he asked his eyebrows raised suggestively, he had thought the question was innocent enough but Sam face became blank.

"Did I say something wrong?"he asked. Sam shook his head but somehow Dean didn't believe him but Dean choose not to press it.

"So what are we doing now?" Sam asked hesitantly obviously not liking having to defer to him.

"Wait while they cook our food."

"Oh and how long does that take... at Denny's." he added as an afterthought Dean guessed he was trying to make it not seem that he wasn't the novice that he was.

"Depends on how busy they are." Dean gestured to nearly empty place. "And how long it takes to cook what you want. So with how slow it is about 10-15 minutes I guess." Sam eyes cast about the place wearily again.

"Nothing is going to happen in a half an hour." Dean said exasperated and winced as he meant it to come out comforting.

"You don't know that." Sam said tensely.

"Well I know that no one has been tailing us for the last 3 hours, at least, so no one is going to be able to find us just because we're sitting down instead of eating on the run as usual." Sam shook his head but didn't say anything and instead decided to stare down at the table. Dean sighed, sometimes his brother was such a freak, strike that most times his brother was such a freak. Still, his life was much more exciting with him in it.

"So if you were an animal which one would you be?" Sam gave him a strange look and Dean smirked.

"It's just a question you ask someone when your getting to know them, and I figure that since we're brothers we should know a little bit about each other. You've followed me around you know a lot about my life and I know almost nothing about yours. So let me ask you again, if you were an animal which one would you be?" Sam seemed pensive like he had never heard the question before which he had probably never had. He seemed to consider the question for quite some time longer he had ever had anyone think about this question before, then he finally answered.

"I don't know." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay then favorite drink?"

"Coffee." finally he got an answer.

"Have you ever had anything else?"

"Soda, but I prefer coffee."

"Because you're not edgy enough." Dean muttered under his breath, Sam eyes brows creased in confusion.

"What?"

"Never mind." he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"What's your favorite color?" Dean asked and Sam just starred at him.

"Do you have a color that you like more then any other color?" Dean asked.

"I like to wear black, it hides the blood." Dean glanced around the restaurant, glad that the restaurant was so deserted and it seemed like no one else had heard Sam's comment but him. Dean opened his mouth to ask another question when he noticed something caught Sam's attention from behind Dean. He turned around in his seat and spotted the waitress making her way back to their table with two plates in her hands. Man was he sorry that he couldn't stay any longer. She placed his steak in front of him, before placing Sam's plate down, Dean took in a good whiff, it smelled delicious. He looked up at her man, oh man did he wish he could stay.

"Thank you." he said and grinned at her and saw her as she smiled shyly back. She tried to be stoic, but she didn't do it very well.

"Would you like anything else?" boy did he but that was sadly not something he would be able to have it today.

"No thanks, we're good." she backed away from the table slowly, almost like she didn't want to leave, oh boy didn't he know the feeling. Sam didn't seem to notice anything though and had already started into his food. Dean started into his Steak as well and after finishing a bite he asked.

"Have you ever-" he trailed off as Sam took a pen from his pocket and started writing something on the back of a place mat that kids were supposed to draw on.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Writing down the exorcism, you want talk memorize that." a few minutes later Sam handed Dean the paper, he starred at it how was he suppose to memorize it?

"I'll help you with the pronunciation in the car." he went back to his chicken and Dean starred back at the exorcism. He had heard Sam say it a few times but it sounded as foreign to him looking at it on the piece of paper as it had when Sam had said it in the first place. He pushed it to the side and went back to his his steak. Fine awkward silence it was then.

Review Please :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Another day of traveling. It was kind of startling this morning when he was brushing his teeth and he realized that he was starting to get used to living in motels. That he was used to seeing unfamiliar yet at the same time familiar motel rooms. That it was no longer strange to wake up in an unfamiliar bed and not automatically know which town he was in at the moment. Used to pulling into a new motel at night and settling down for the night. Being grateful for the motel rooms which had decent cable since conversations with Sam that had any in depth were few and far between.

That's what they were doing now. Sitting at the table eating Chinese food from the little white cartons, which they had picked up before they checked in. It wasn't half bad. Sam who had finished his food earlier was sitting on his bed, watching TV again in that intense way he had. The movie itself was a movie that Dean had seen before and felt indifferent about.

Not long after, Dean finished his food as well and got himself ready for bed. When he came out of the bathroom Sam was exactly where Dean had left him it seemed like he hadn't moved even an inch.

Dean sighed, It had been a week since the whole incident. Sam had backed off a bit, let him pick where ever he wanted to eat. Though any time they went somewhere they were supposed to sit down, he'd watch the exits and the windows the entire time they were there he wouldn't relax even a little bit until they were on the road again. Just yesterday he had eased up on the driving thing again, Dean had driven for eight hours and then Sam had. Dean hadn't really slept that well in the car so he hadn't been up for another round of driving, plus the silence was really starting to get to him. He got that maybe Sam wasn't a chatty Cathy but all this silence was driving him crazy. Problem was he wasn't sure what to ask that wouldn't be too invasive, that wouldn't get Sam pull up a wall that was damn near impossible to get through.

"Sam." Sam didn't look at him just kept starring at the TV. Dean decided to drop it since his eyelids were starting to feel like there were lead weight attached to them.

"Turn off the light before you go to bed." he said instead and climbed into bed, the sheet weren't as bad as some, but he didn't think about them for long.

~.~

It was 2 hours after breakfast and a few more to go to lunch and Dean was so bored of the silence. He had tried again to talk but Sam hadn't been very cooperative. Dean was just staring out of his window, they were in mountain country. He was sure that he had been to the 48 continental United States by now. Which now that he thought about it was kind of cool, or would be if they had done something. Dean sighed, he was so bored.

Dean blinked as he realized that they were going onto an off-ramp, it was entirely too early for lunch as road leveled out he saw that there was no town here. No diners, no fast food, not even a gas station. Dean moved his attention to Sam's face hoping that it would give up why they were here. Of course it was as impassive as ever. Dean opted instead to stare at the landscape again, this time hoping it would him some clue to why they were there.

Sam turned left at the first fork in the road onto a much smaller road, barely enough room for two passing cars but the road was empty except for them. Sam drove a mile or so down the road then stopped the car. Dean looked around and found trees hills, dirt and more trees but no houses, fences, or anything that remotely looked like anyone lived anywhere near there. Dean looked at Sam confused.

"Sam what are we-" he started only to have Sam leave the car in the middle of his question. Part of him bristled at that, but he reminded himself that Sam had just about the same social graces as a cat. He opened his door as well and got up to see that Sam had popped the hood and was rustling around inside of it. He walked around to the back of the car and saw Sam fiddling with a hand gun. Sam lowered the gun.

"You're bored, I can see that, so I'm giving you something useful to do. Take your gun out." Dean knelt down and lifted up his pant leg up and took his gun from his leg holster. He had started wearing it on his leg when his back got too sore from sitting around all day with it digging into his back. Sam nodded and took a small folding table out from the car along with some glass bottles. They had been keeping those for a few weeks and Dean had wondered what they were going to do with them. He was pretty sure what the answer to the question was now.

Sam walked out several feet until he was behind a large tree. Dean waited a moment then just decided to follow him. A few seconds later Sam came back into his line of sight. He had put the box of bottles on the ground and put one of the bottles on the table. He turned around to look at him.

"Normally I wouldn't give a gun to novice, and I didn't explain the rules. It can be very dangerous to have a gun if don't know how to take care of it or use it." Dean nodded eager to do something anything rather then just sit in a car for hours on end with absolute silence. What he didn't know was that Sam was going to spend the next two hours on rules, safety, and proper handling techniques.

Even then, when they had had their first gun related activity it was how to take the gun apart and put it back together. Their next activity was cleaning it. Which well actually were kind of cool and much much better then sitting in a car. It also started to make him feel more comfortable having a gun. Where as before he had always been afraid of it. He had worried that it would go off and shot him in the leg, or shot someone else.

"Okay now that you know the rules it's time for you to learn how to shoot. You don't want to miss." Dean nodded he worried about that as well that he'd try to shot something and his shot would go wide and he end up hurting someone innocent. Sam aimed his gun and the table and shot the bottle on the table. Dean winced as he heard the gun shot it was much louder then in the movies. Sam looked at him.

"I forget to warn you...sorry." he added as an afterthought. He went to the table and put another glass bottle on the table.

"It's your turn." he said nodding at him as he did so. Dean nodded. He held the gun like Sam had taught him to do, lined up his shot and took the shot. To his surprise and delight the bottle broke shattering into little pieces. Sam nodded and went over the table again and put several bottles on the table and got out of the way again. Dean shattered every single bottle, and by the end of the line he was grinning. He looked over at Sam who was looking at him with a non too pleased look. However a second later Sam smiled slightly at him, and Dean figured he must have imagined the first look.

Review Please :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Dean eyes were starting to close more often, not that it was that surprising. it was past ten o'clock at night. Sam was hopefully going to stop soon, if not he was going to have to sleep in the car, which while he would do if he had to wasn't exactly preferable. Dean jerked awake as he felt a drastic change in sped. He looked as he saw that they were pulling off the freeway again, He thought that they were finally stopping for the night when they leveled out, and he saw that while there was buildings there none of them looked like they were motels.

"Sam?" Dean asked confused. Sam turned to him for a moment before turning back to the road.

"We're going to do target practice." he said simply.

"At night?" he asked incredulously and bit annoyed.

"Demon won't always come in the day." Sam said simply. Dean shrugged, he guessed that he got that, still he was a little tired to be really excited about doing this right now. He reached into the back seat of the car and brought out a coke. A little caffeine might spruce him up a bit. In a few minutes they left behind the small amount of buildings in the area and Dean caught sight of some trees in the distance.

That seemed to be where they were going, because Sam pulled off on the one of the side roads that lead into the trees. About 5 minutes later Sam pulled the car over. This was the fourth time they were going shooting, although last time Sam had added in a little hand to hand combat. While he was pretty good at shooting guns he wasn't as good at hand to hand combat.

"I think we're far enough now." Sam said and left the car. Dean nodded to himself and got out of the car as well grunting as he did so. Sam had nailed him a several times the last time they had spared and a few of them had left bruises.

Dean turned around expecting to see Sam looking through the trunk, but he wasn't he was starring off at the line of trees. Dean took a deep breath in, his lungs filling with the clean mountain air. He looked up at the half moon filling the sky with limited light. This place was kind of relaxing. Dean jumped when the trunk opened, and chided himself for not being more attentive. Sam set up up two bottles since it was all they had drunk in the last few days since their last shooting excursion. Dean took out his gun, it was a little harder to see in the limited light. He fired off two shots and shattered the two bottles. He looked to Sam who wasn't even looking at him, but was instead looking around the forest slowly, he had a bad feeling about the way he was looking around.

"Sam...Sam is something wrong?"

"We have to go." Sam suddenly said and made his way to the car, leaving the table where it was. Dean wanted to know why but he could see that Sam was spooked. Whether it was Sam's paranoia or something real he seemed anxious. Dean picked up his speed to a run since he was behind Sam, who had taken off at an impressive speed for still walking. Sam turned the car around and headed back the way they came.

"Sam we haven't seen them in awhile, and we haven't seen anyone follow us."

"They're demons, they aren't limited to human ways of finding people." Sam said tensely. They pulled onto the main road when suddenly they saw someone in the headlights.

"Stop!" Dean screamed and Sam slammed on the brakes. Dean head nearly hit the dashboard since he hadn't put on his seat belt yet. He forgot about that almost immediately though as he exited the car.

"Dean?! What are you doing?! Get back here?!" Dean absent heard Sam scream but his attention wasn't on him, it was on the person in the road a person who was very very familiar.

Dean had had a lot of bad foster homes over the years, but he has some good ones too. He was always the kid who everyone said poor little thing, his whole family died in a family when he was 4, but that never made anyone want to keep for more then a few months. When he was 9 he was fostered by a lovely woman who he could tell cared for him and he thought she probably would have adopted him, except her husband hadn't liked him. There she was standing in front of him she had more gray hairs then she had had back then but he could still tell that it was her.

"Mrs. College?" he asked softly.

"Dean." Sam said. Dean ignored him and continued stepping towards her.

"Dean!" Sam said again louder and this time actually psychically stopped him. Dean turned around to look at Sam angrily.

"She's a demon!" Dean looked towards her again and saw her eyes were black. He found suddenly he could move again, but the urge to go towards her was lost and suddenly he wanted to go back to Sam, Sam would protect him. He hurried and made his way back toward Sam who was staring at Mrs. College with concentration. He started speaking, saying words similar or maybe even the same to the words he said when he had exorcised that demon. Apparently it was the same words because the demon started coughing up black smoke like the others had, Mrs. College started falling Dean ran towards her but he was too late and she fell right onto the road. Dean ran the rest of the way and cradled her frailer then he remembered body against his. He could feel her breathing, that had to be good right? He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 What is the nature of your emergency?"

"I found a woman in the middle of the street and she looks like she need medical attention."

"Okay sir where are you?"

"Um." Dean looked for street signs and spotted some a little ways away.

"Garnet and Catherine street."

"Okay sir the medical team should be there soon." Dean's cell phone suddenly crackled and died. He took away from his ear and saw that the call had ended and there was no bars anymore.

"What is it?" Sam asked taking his expression.

"The call broke off and there's no signal anymore." Sam took that in and his eyes darted around the area but Dean didn't notice all his attention was on Mrs. College.

"Who is she? Why is so special to you?" Dean didn't stop staring at Mrs. College but answered.

"I will never forget Mom but this...she was the closest thing I ever had after her to a parent." Sam closed the distance, he bent down and started touching her.

"What are you doing?!" Dean cried, concerned.

"I'm know what I'm doing?" Sam said without looking at him still looking her over.

"Okay then tell me."

"I'm checking for injuries. In a town like this it could take awhile for medics to get here, I'm just checking her over to see how bad her injuries are."

"Well how bad are they?" he hated that Sam knew and he didn't, he was going to figure it out though he promised himself that in this moment he was going to figure it out.

"She's has a broken rib, a broken leg, and a couple of fractures, it's looks like the demon put her through the ringer, all in all it's a good thing she's unconscious or she would be in a lot of pain at the moment but she'll live... We have to go." he said suddenly and got up from the ground.

"What no!" Sam bit his lip, one of the few signs of weakness that Sam let show.

"As soon as we hear the siren we have to go." he amended.

"I'm not leaving her." Dean said, she had been so kind of him.

"Well I can't stay, so your going to have to make a choice, stay with her even though you know the medics can take care of her or have me leave without you, she is obviously a trap and I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back for you...but it's your choice." Sam added somewhat reluctantly. Dean looked down at Mrs. College, she had always been so good to him, he couldn't just leave her in the middle of the street. However he knew that Sam was right too, his closest parental figure didn't just show up in the middle of their target practice with a demon inside of them for no reason. Besides no matter how screwed up his and Sam's relationship was, Sam was his brother and he didn't want to leave him, not if there was half a chance that he would never see him again, he ran his finger lightly through her hair, but nodded.

"Okay when we hear the siren, we'll go."

"Wrong answer." He heard and he stood up turned around and saw Sam was looking at the new comer with rage in his eyes. He always seemed so stony, so impassive, he had never seen him so angry before. He looked over at the new comer and saw nothing apparent that would make Sam feel that way. She was a girl a young blond with long flowing hair, she was young probably around Sam's age. He looked between Sam and the girl again.

"Hello Ruby." Sam snarled.

Review please :)


End file.
